


Getting Along Just Great

by Cactiiii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactiiii/pseuds/Cactiiii
Summary: Normal people complain about getting used to new coworkers new friends something like that in their lives but how about being introduced to the world stage? Introducing herself with a stumble she comes across the one personification that was too late to the party to notice, North Italy.





	1. Just a Bit of Practice Before the Show

Jay had always been a crowd tamer but on the inside thought the more personal introductions were a bit too much. To say the least her personal boundaries were being pushed when her parents had finally decided that it was about time to keep their little project from being hush-hush.

She tugged at the collar of her shirt anxiously before turning around to the couple behind her, giving them a worried smile before taking the time to speak.

"Okay, you both know I hate these introduction things. I don't think I've seen anything in the world beyond my tiny island since I was born. How am I even supposed to make a good impression if I have no idea what the world is even like?"

The tall, dirty-blonde placed his hand on her shoulder, giving a trademark smile of reassurance.

"Jay relax, we've known everyone for years and with your personality you can easily mingle and break the ice!"

Next the shorter blonde approached looking refined and speaking in his posh, British accent.

"You have my gentlemanly charm and your father's charisma. If anyone gives you trouble, we'll sort things out."

With a nod her parents advanced to open the grand doors. Keeping collected and hearing her father's boisterous voice announce her presence she advanced, nervously managing a few waves before awkwardly blending into the conglomerate of countries.

_So many people, and are some of them supposed to sound all funny like that? I mean I've heard accents but this is..new. Let's see here, you look nice and I'm sort of familiar with Spanish._

Smoothly, Jay made her way to the Spaniard who was casually conversing with his clique.

"Uh, hi. So I'm Jay, or I guess if you want to be formal with the country name Synthennia."

"Ah so you're la chica nueva huh? Don't know how those two could hide an entire country like you from us for so long."

"To be honest, I don't either. So who are you guys anyways?"

"Well I'm Antonio, I'm the country of Spain..."

"I am the awesome Prussia, probably shouldn't be too hard to remember me."

"And I am the gorgeous France. I'm pretty sure your...maman has mentioned me many times."

"Ohhhh so you're that Frog country."

"BWAHAHAHA I don't know what's more hilarious! Eyebrows being a mom or you being the 'Frog Country'!"

"I assure you Jay, there is more to me than frogs."

"Well I'll take your word for it. I mean I'm basically going into this blind so it wouldn't surprise me if my parents have misled me on some things." With a brush of her messy hair to the side she polished her glasses.

"Speaking of blind practically am without these specks."

With a few blinks she noticed a blurry figure advancing upon the group toward Prussia. Something was familiar about him to her, at least she expected it was a him with that uptight tone and deep voice. Now that she thought of it, the language was eerily recognizable. To put a face on the blur she placed her thick frames back on her face, squinting, and then going pale.

Before her was a stern, German man with pale blue eyes. His hair was slicked back but beyond that stuffy appearance, she knew everyone was anything but safe now.

"H-how are you still alive?" she muttered in shock before moving to a more confidant and brawl-ready stance.

"What? Gilbert is this the new one? And what does she mean by asking if I'm "still alive'?"

"Oh ho ho, you picked a bad time to come back and try going all genocidal on the world again dude. I wasn't able to fight you when I was a pipsqueak country in the 40s but this will be for the Blitz!"

"Wait, the blitz? Wait, that was years ago I'm not the same..."

"RAUUUUGH!"

With less-than-graceful bravado she lunged at the German, taking him down to the floor with an "oof". A circle was starting to form around them while a several people tried pulling her off as she tried to land some punches to no avail.

"Are you crazy?! What was that for?!" yelled Prussia in defense of his brother, his friends rallying to hold Jay off.

"I'm crazy? You do realize that is the representation of the Third Reich that was hellbent on killing us all right?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before her parents parted a way, looking alarmed.

"What's going on? Jay are you alright?"

"Germany? What happened to you?"

Jay took a quick look at Germany and then with confusion at her parents concern for their old enemy.

"Okay. Explain, I thought all these years you talked about the Nazis and how terrible they were, so why are we nice to the same guy now?"

"O-Oh. Oh God Jay, that information is outdated. Germany is a different person now, he's changed for the better." 

The Brit bit his lip in realization of how he and her father Alfred had failed to update her on foreign relations. The world had changed around her but like a statue she stayed static though the times.

"Arthur, we really messed up here didn't we?"

"I'm afraid so. Jay we're sorry...we really should have briefed you on these things before this celebration."

"Anything else I'm missing?"

"Japan and Italy are also friends of ours now."

"Okay. I think I'm good now."

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other with concern as Jay left her own celebration to retreat to a distant dessert table far off in the dining hall. With a clatter she buried her head into her arms.

"Well hello my only ally...the People's Republic of Cake..." 

Pathetically she ate a small fork-full of cake, her light freckles being the only thing hiding her radiant blush. Jumping slightly she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up it was Germany.

"Oh God, dude I'm so sorry..."

"Relax, your parents didn't tell you anything for all these years. It was only a matter of time before we met and this would have happened anyways."

"Yeah, but it could have been less awful if I didn't assault you in front of hundreds of people. Or rather just not assault you at all."

"True, but I hold nothing against you. I'm just hoping you feel the same way."

"Well you seem pretty cool now..here take a seat. Have a chat with me."

Jay pulled out a chair beside her with him nodding and taking a seat beside her.

"So what's your human name stranger?"

"It's Ludwig."

"Neat. I'm Jay, and I'm not usually that insane...most of the time."

"Can't compare to the people I'm around."

"You have people you call friends that attack you on a regular basis?"

"Less attacking and more of invasions of personal space."

"It's that frog guy isn't it?"

"What? No. Italy."

"Italy. Heard of him, mostly when my dad references pizza or during the war...'pasta-eating surrender monkies' but how's he like?"

"Well he's something. Always sleeping around naked during his siestas, eating pasta, and never knowing the meaning of the word 'quiet'."

"That is...something."

"It is."

After a brief moment of silence it was broken by gravity. Recoiling back the two noticed that among the remains of desserts was an aburned-hair menace. A curl bobbing from his head as he rose to make eye-contact.

"Whoops! Guess I didn't see that bump on the floor."

Germany sighed and handed the Italian a napkin to wipe his face. Italy then glanced to see that there was not one person but two at the table. With a grin he moved in and inspected her.

"Hey Germany! Who's your new friend? Wait, she's not here to replace me is she?" The man looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Nononono. I was just getting to know him. I'm a new country and I'm just getting to know everyone...uhhh how about I get to know you too? Who are you even?"

Rebounding back, he sprung into the chair beside her.

"My name is Feliciano! I'm the country of Italy, we have wine, cheese, pasta, art, tons of pretty and neat things!"

"Uh huh..."

"And I also have a brother named Lovino! He's the Southern half of Italy. Most people call him Romano because he has the city of Rome on his side of the country..."

"Huh I didn't even know nations could be split in..."

"And then people also call me Veniziano because I have Venice in my half. It's a beautiful city on the water with gondolas."

"Hey can I please...?"

"I do know a lot of fish recipes too, like linguini is great to make."

"CAN I GET A WORD IN. PLEASE."

"AH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not angry and I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just being forward and saying that I'd like to say a few things myself. I don't want to be rude, but you were kind of rambling there."

"O-oh...okay."

"Look, I think it's great that you have a lot of art and food-related things. That's cool but would you like to hear me out on a few things?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now I guess I'll just be brief and give you the basics. I'm America and Britain's kid, I was discovered after The Treaty of Paris was signed to end the first World War when mum thought that tensions were still going to be high in Europe. So I'd basically be a bridge between them to speed things up if dad needed to head to Europe. I like science, I don't beat around the bush, and I'll do my best to be nice to everyone."


	2. Ebb and Flow

Needless to say the days after the party were awkward. That would be an understatement as people gave her an odd look and tend to avoid her.

Luckily she had found her “outsider clique” through Germany and Italy who had so graciously made the effort to tolerate her. This was more progress than she had expected after that night, and probably would be awhile before everyone else forgot the incident. The trio found themselves at a local Italian restaurant, this was probably the consequence of the future World Meeting being held on Feliciano’s turf.

“You’ve been staring at me looking at the menu for five minutes now...it’s getting kind of disturbing.”

“Only because I wanted to know what you were going to order. I know it’s your first time out of your country, I just wanted you to try some of my specialties.”

Jay could only manage a small huff but added a small smile to at least show appreciation for his willingness to help her out.

“Well then just make recommendations.”

_You know, like anyone else would._

“Well maybe I can recommend something, I’ve been here often.”

“Oh right! Germany what would you recommend?”

“Well Italy did mention linguini earlier. If you’re an island nation you might be more accustomed to seafood so that might be a better choice.”

“Sounds good.”

She closed the menu only to reveal a new individual coming to sit at their table. Taking a good look at him Jay immediately took notice of the jet black hair and somewhat blank expression.

“Well Italy, for being bubbly you sure pick out some reserved people for your friend group.”

“You must be America and Britain's daughter. I am Japan. Your parents and I have been close friends for many years now.”

“Well that’s cool. Yeah my name’s Jay, so knowing from what I’ve witnessed, you three have been hanging out together for awhile?”  
“Yes we have. While it wasn’t the best time in our history, we are at peace with the world now.”

“Well, I guess things worked out in the end. So joining in on the lunch party?”

“I suppose so. Italy had mentioned an emergency but I can only assume it was just that he was missing me here.”

“Most likely.” Germany responded before taking a sip of water.

Jay looked over at Italy with a passive-aggressive look of contempt, she was irritated at the fact that he probably disturbed Japan’s plans just to have this meal. On one half maybe this was expected for the group and their culture but at the same time she couldn’t help but find it rude.

The Italian managed a small wave which shook her from her focused shunning. Embarrassed, she just looked down at her menu as the waiter took their orders.

“Hey look, I have to go use the restroom, I’ll be right back.” She scuttled from her seat to make her way to someplace to ease the embarrassment.

“I need to use the restroom as well.”

“Japan?”

Germany kept Italy at the table, letting the two sort out the mystery issue behind the scenes.

“Man I hope that wasn’t too obvious.”

“If you meant leaving the table, yes it was.”

“Japan. Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave the table so suddenly, really it’s my own deal. Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Well with being a prospective friend, I do believe it is appropriate to be concerned for your well-being.”

“We’re on the same page then. Look, it just really irked me that he dragged you here when you probably had some other plans or something.”

“He has a tendency to do those sorts of things but there was nothing I had arranged for the day. We’re all friends Jay, we understand that each of us have traits. There are some we do like and some we don’t, but ultimately we agree to do our best to understand each other without taking more than give back.”

“So...he helps you with things at least.”

“Right. He tries his best to help me when he can. It’s not one-sided. Now I think we should make things a little less awkward by returning to the table.”

“Good point.”

“And Jay. While it was obvious that you expressed how much you didn’t like what Italy did, he’s not the one to really ‘read the atmosphere’.”

“And from this point on I will remind myself you’re so smart and aware of things it’s scary.”

***

As soon as the meal was over the group had made their way to the building hosting the meeting. The English-American hesitated at the steps, the thought of her national presence being eaten up by the maw of the world occupying her mind. She let the group advance ahead, turning around she waited a bit only to expect that familiar squabbling duo approach.

“Alright Jay we’re here. Are you feeling alright love? I know this is going to be rough after that dreadful night.”

“Yeah I’ll be fine mum, it’s a rough start but I’ll make do with what I have.”

“Just like your old man! Looking on the bright side!”

“Never said I was starting out with much dad.”

“Was worth a shot. Man, Iggy you really rubbed off on her.”

“You’re saying that like it’s not a good thing Alfred.”

“It’s more of a hit and miss on certain things.”

“Same could be said about her inheriting your unhealthy diet of chips and hamburgers.”

Snickering, Jay had made her way between them and pull them into an uncomfortable group hug.

“Always know a way to lighten the mood. You two crack me up sometimes. Anyways I’m going to tackle this meeting thing American football style. Love ya both bunches, and see you inside.”

Releasing the two she walked into the building with a spring in her step, her fears somewhat suppressed.

“Um. So we just made her feel better without even thinking about it.”

“Seems like it.”

“Does that make us good parents?”

“At least one of us.”

“‘At least one of us’ what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Considering how little I’ve prepared her for the future, I’d say you have that title.”

“Arthur...we both should have let her know these things. Don’t beat yourself up about it, the point is that Jay learns how to handle things on her own, in a way that’s more of a life lesson that even we can’t teach.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“You’ve been a good parent to her Arthur...although I’ll never let go of that compliment you gave me.”

“That will be the last one for awhile you twit.”


End file.
